


Bête sauvage

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, je n'aimerais pas croiser Sidious dans une ruelle sombre moi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Palpatine semblait inoffensif, mais derrière ce masque se cachait Sidious, un animal à la fureur difficilement contenue. /Marathon Faradien - Day 17/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bête sauvage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wild beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246038) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Au menu du jour, un petit drabble d'une centaine de mots sur le côté animal de Sidious (sortez-le de mon cerveau xD).

Sous tout le vernis extérieur, Darth Sidious était un animal, une bête sauvage. Des années d'entraînement lui avaient appris à faire taire sa soif de sang et de violence, et à se présenter comme un homme amical et inoffensif. Pourtant, sous le masque de l'aimable Palpatine, un monstre dangereux grondait, sa rage difficilement contenue. Si puissant qu'il pourrait anéantir un peuple par une simple pensée. Après des décennies d'une patience douloureuse, lorsque Sidious deviendra enfin Empereur, cette bête sauvage pourra enfin voir le jour, et sa fureur sera explosion et dévastation.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai bien failli de pas pouvoir poster ce drabble puisque ma connexion Internet n'en fait qu'à sa tête aujourd'hui x( M'enfin, tout fonctionne relativement normalement pour l'instant, alors j'en profite :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) Vous pouvez suivre le reste du Marathon Faradien sur mon compte Facebook (Isa Sidious) et mon compte Twitter (IFaradien), et ça tombe bien puisque j'ai encore plein de Sidious en réserve :p


End file.
